My Fault
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "I TOLD him it wouldn't work out." KH3 scene drabble.


Roxas, Ven, and Riku waited patiently outside of Yen Sid's chamber. Ventus was looking downward, Roxas the farthest away from the others and staring at a small stain on the wall, Riku sitting against the wall and covering his eyes- each in a perfect picture of remorse and loss. Sora was currently getting chewed out- or maybe he wasn't, there was no sound escaping the heavy doors so it was unclear. Sora, being the one who thought of their crazy plan and dragged them and Kairi along without anyone's knowing, was getting the first turn of blame.

Riku sank a little lower at the thought that Kairi wasn't so lucky with their encounter.

Sora walked out, stiff and vacant. Ventus reached for him but he pushed the hand away. Riku watched him carefully, worried. Roxas pushed himself off of the wall and was about to say something before Sora began dashing down the stairs.

Riku got up "I-I'll go after him-"

"Riku, as the only true Keyblade Master in your small escapade I am also holding you responsible. Please come in for your turn." Yen Sid said, even and calm as always. Riku sat there a moment, then bowed his head and went in. His fists were clenched, so clear he would rather help Sora than get another reminder at how he failed to protect his friends.

As the door clicked shut, Roxas leaned against the wall again, leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and muttered "I TOLD him it wouldn't work out."

Ven shrugged, but didn't comment. He then sank down and curled up on his knees "I dunno, maybe he thought it would-"

Roxas suddenly yelled, slamming a clenched fist against the wall "HE SHOULD KNOW FROM US AND HIS LAST EXAM NOTHING WORKS OUT PERFECTLY!" Roxas then paused, seeing how much Ven had flinched. His eyes narrowed subtly at his twin- he just had to share a face with him... He just had to have nothing to claim as his own. He sighed- a lilt of disgust at Ventus entering it "I'll go check up on him while I'm not getting my head bitten off."

He made his way quickly down the stairs, too angry to take anything slowly. All he wanted to do was rub it in Sora's face that he was wrong about that stupid plan of his. His angry thoughts stopped abruptly as ended up tripping on the last few steps and almost knocked out his teeth. Oh well, more pain to add to his already miserable year of life. As he got up, he paused a bit. He cocked his head, eyes furrowing in confusion.

Was that crying he heard? Yes, just outside...

He quietly opened the door to find Sora at the very bottom of the steps, sobbing. He loosely gripped the small rope on Kairi's charm in one hand- arm resting against his knees -while his pressed his eyes against it to stop his tears from coming out. "Kairi... Kairi I'm so sorry...!" he whispered. Roxas knew Sora had heard and experienced a lot of sad things but... Sora crying was something that seemed wrong.

Roxas then took a few soft steps down, but still stood at a step or two higher than Sora.

Sora hissed at him "I screwed up, I don't need you reminding me!"

Roxas shook his head "I was going to, but... I think you're already beating yourself up about it."

Sora shifted Kairi's charm to his palm, and stared at it with tears flowing down his cheeks "Who knows what they're doing to her..."

Roxas shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck "Well, they couldn't make her one of them, be thankful for that."

"No, I shouldn't be thankful for that." Sora whispered "Because that means her only use is blackmail." he took a shaky breath "She's a Princess of Heart, she's someone really special to me, and not to mention anything else they might have in mind." Sora bowed his head over, as if he wanted to hide "And it's all my fault because I didn't listen to you."

Roxas shrugged again, suddenly seeing Sora in a newer light. He then said "Well, I don't think Yen Sid or King Mickey yelled at you-"

"He didn't." Sora cut Roxas off "That was worse."

Roxas then laughed a little "Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen him mad enough to yell."

Sora smiled a little "Yeah, that's weird."

Roxas then thought a moment, observed the eternal twilight of the Mysterious Tower, and left. He returned, sat down next to Sora- whose tears were beginning to dry, but he was still very mopey -and handed him a sea salt ice cream.

They sat there, enjoying their ice cream in silence. No one even came to get them. Eventually Sora leaned his head on Roxas's shoulder and fell asleep, cheeks teary and wet, eyes a little puffy, and maybe a small bit of melted sea salt making its way out of his mouth. Roxas leaned his head on Sora's, smiled, and closed his eyes.

Sometimes he really didn't like Sora, but he couldn't ask for a better other.

* * *

MEHHH just another little KH3 drabble I came up with. It also kinda branches from a headcanon of mine that Roxas will really hate Ven towards the beginning of them meeting because, ya know, kinda nothing to call his own really.


End file.
